1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear gripping device and a method for gripping a gear to prevent it from rotating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a device which uses a clamp part which has pawls which can mesh with gear grooves which are formed at a circumference of a gear so as to clamp the gear and thereby grip the gear to prevent it from rotating (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-174360A).
A device which can prevent a gear from being damaged while being able to more easily and suitably grip the gear has been sought.